Urdithriel Imrabolen
Urdithriel stands short for an Elf, with jet-black hair and an intense, arrogant stare. He is nearly 200 years old and he looks it: Urdithriel's skin is tanned and leathery from long years at sea, though he shows none of the wrinkling one would expect in a human sailor. His call used hands move with a sure grace and he is as at home among the rigging ashe is on land. Urdithriel Imraholen is, in his own widely accepted opinion, the finest boat-builder in the Old World, and perhaps even in the whole Known World. He is also certainly the greatest Elf chauvinist in Sith Rionnasc, which is quite a feat given that he is a member of Clan Lianllach. To him, no race other than Elves has any sense of grace and quality - all are equally crass in his eyes. He refuses to acknowledge human ships as even being seaworthy: "floating washtubs" is considered a compliment from him. Master Imraholen is also a superb and passionate yacht racer. For the past century, he has entered the annual Marienburg regatta once every decade. He has won easily every time, his sloop, the Gull's Lament, leaving the competition far behind. Urdithriel claims he races only to teach each new generation of sailors a lesson in Sea Elf seamanship they won't forget. But everyone knows that he thrills to the challenge of a race and casually undertakes the most dangerous manoeuvres. Those who have raced against him or encountered him on one of his pleasure jaunts in the waters near Marienburg swear he is not quite sane when at the helm. Master Imraholen has few close friends and rarely socializes outside of clan gatherings. He thinks Trancas must be a madman for liking humans. However, he occasionally takes meals at the Gull and Trident Inn, though Aunt Mina makes him keep Mordagg chained up outside. He has recently been approached by Governor de Beq of Rijker's Isle to build him a yacht, and is considering the offer. The only person he is truly close to is his daughter Immarana. Imraholen has been very concerned by the rising number of incidents of Elf-bashing that have been occurring in the city over the last few years, and by the lack of concern that the Clans and the Stadsraat have shown about it. Accordingly, he has begun to plan action himself by forming a secret network of those who share his views and his contempt for non-Elfs. The last few incidents of Elf-bashing have been answered by return assaults on random humans - "an ear for an ear" he calls it - under cover of darkness. As yet nobody has thought these were more than random muggings, but if Elf-bashing continues, Imraholen's unnamed organisation intends to answer every incident with five of their own. That this could potentially plunge the entire city into a bloody Elf-Human conflict does not seem to have occurred to him, or if it has then he doesn't care. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 77 ** : pg. 78 es:Urdithriel Imrabolen Category:U Category:I Category:Elf Characters Category:Marienburg Characters